


Forgiveness

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, London, Make up sex, Marriage, Reconciliation, S4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: S4 E7 continuation of the scene where Ross, for the first time I think, apologizes to Demelza. My take on what happened after fade out.....





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic...not really edited and just for fun because friends asked.

“It won’t happen again, “he whispered into her ear.

With a soft kiss on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. Despite the jealous outburst that had passed between them, his desire for her fueled again. What was it about this woman that kept him on his toes and, since her arrival in London, in a constant state of want?

“I hope so Ross,” she said, her back still to him. “You must know after all this time and with all that has passed between us since Hugh, that no man, could ever or would ever, find a place in my heart again. That is reserved only for you.  I’ve told you before but I’ll tell you again. You are the only one who has ever truly held it.  I just hope you will keep it safe.”

He turned her body so that they were now face to face. The new linen nightgown was pulled taut against her breasts, giving him a glorious view of one his favorite assets. During the weeks Demelza had been in London, Ross came to see her not as a wife or partner, but as a woman. A desirable, irresistible woman.  He saw her as other men saw her and that was why even the slightest attention from a rake like Monk Adderley set his mind in overdrive. For if he, as her husband, wanted her so desperately, what was to keep other men from feeling the same way.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her—he knew she would not betray him again. It was that he was fearful that men would take advantage and she wouldn’t be able to fight them off.  He remembered how she related her encounter with Malcolm McNeill years ago so he knew that the miner’s daughter in her would come out when needed. But here in London he put her in a world where those instincts could look unfavorable not for her, but for him.  She was doing her best to be the proper wife of an MP and her handling of Adderley was what other woman would have done. He knew that. He knew he would expect it from any other woman, even Caroline.  So why did he not accept it from her?  He knew deep down why. Now he had to tell her.

“Demelza,” he said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “I am truly sorry for making it appear that I don’t trust you.  If you must know it’s I that I don’t trust.”

She pulled back from him, her hands stilled on the buttons of his shirt as she looked into his eyes. For the first time in years she saw fear. And doubt. 

“Ross whatever are you talking about? Are you jealous because you want Captain Adderley to paw your arm?”

She smiled then; the smile that won his heart a dozen years ago. He loved her for trying to diffuse the situation he created.

“Not quite. Although….”

He returned her smile with a grin and a gentle kiss. She snaked her arms around and under his pulling him down for another one. And another.  He responded immediately and Demelza twisted her body against his, making it known that another round of lovemaking would be just the balm they needed to end the night.  But he needed to do something else first and so wrested away from her, breathlessly.  Holding her at arm’s length he gathered his thoughts to explain.

“My love,” he started, “More than anything I want to continue this and we will but first I must fully apologize and explain for earlier.”

“Ross I don’t care. Please let’s not let Adderley become a new shadow to darken our lives,” she pleaded.

He saw that she was upset and moved to erase the frown that appeared. With a touch to her cheek and another kiss, she relaxed again.

“He won’t. What I said earlier, about not trusting myself is true.  I don’t trust that I can make you happy enough.  It was my lack of attention and care that led you to another. If I heeded your words, listened to your concerns and fears about Hugh, none of it might have happened. However, it did and for a long time I didn’t understand why. Yet since you’ve been in London, I do understand.”

“How so? Ross, I promise I didn’t do anything to encourage Adderley or anyone else. The only one I want paying me attention is you.”

“And you have it. Now and always.  But Caroline was right. Without trying you command a room. Men are drawn to you, like moths to a flame. And why shouldn’t they be? You’re beautiful, desirable, and clever and you don’t even know it.  And I didn’t realize it until I saw how other men looked at you. Even George.  So I need to make sure I step up to the mark and let you know that you are and always will be the most important person in my life. Having you here has made me happy. Happier than I’ve been since our first days of marriage.”

She was crying now; silent tears falling on the pillowcase under her head.

“Demelza?” he said.

“You do vex me Ross. I thought I’d seen every side of you; knew every feeling you might have but this, this is new. I can’t remember every seeing you uncertain.   Now you know how I felt all those years about….”

She paused, not wanting to bring an old shadow into the room.

“No need to repeat that my love. I know,” he said, kissing her.

His mouth moved slowly over hers as his hands slipped up her back to slide the nightgown off her shoulders.

“If you let me I can assist so that you don’t ruin my new gown,” she murmured against his cheek.

She rolled away giving him enough space to allow him to maneuver the garment off her shoulders and down her arms. His hand pushed it down and over her hips, leaving it crumbled at her feet. Demelza then returned the favor helping him to rid himself of his shirt. Soon they were once again, flesh to flesh, their bodies primed for each other.  Ross wedged himself between her legs, his pelvis coming in contact with hers and with a kiss, he entered her. Their joining began slowly, a reaffirmation of the wordless vows they had made to each other over and over during the course of their time in London.  That soon dissipated into soft moans and whispered names.  Once again passion took over as if it were the first time and they fell over the edge together.  One body, one heart, one soul.   No words were spoken as Ross gathered his wife in his arms, his chin on her head.  She curled into his side, eyes closed, fingers tracing hearts over his own beating chest.  In the darkened room with only the moonlight to light it, she broke the silence with whispered words.

“Ross?”

“My love?”

“For what it’s worth, the words you spoke to me and the love you’ve just shown me are worth more than any poetry.”

He said nothing. There was nothing to say. The woman in his arms, with her coltish legs and unruly red curls had taken residence in his being before his mind knew it. Now he just had to remind himself of his luck whenever any demons threaten to appear.  He placed a kiss on the crown of her head and fell asleep. The events of the night ended and put away to be replaced by another day with the love of his life in London.

**Author's Note:**

> Another surprising gremlin appeared at work today. I had to make it welcome


End file.
